


Predetermination

by Nightskyfury



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightskyfury/pseuds/Nightskyfury
Summary: There was a reason why Nico kept his distance from everyone...





	Predetermination

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write! I started this in February and finished it yesterday night. I'm so excited for you guys to read this and I hope you enjoy!

 

Nico could see numbers for as long as he can remember. When he looks into a person’s eyes he can see an impression of a set of numbers in his mind counting down like a timer. Everyone person he’s met has a special number, even his sister Bianca and his mama. But for some reason he can’t see his own, not even when he looked at himself in the mirror. He asked his mama one day about the numbers and she looked at him confused. “What numbers bambino?” Nico was taken aback by her question.

“You don’t see numbers when you look at someone?”  
“I don’t know what you mean by that sweetie.”  
Feeling embarrassed, he told her nevermind and left the living room.

He realized that day he must be the only one who sees them, even Bianca doesn’t mention anything about seeing people’s numbers. He decides to keep this special secret to himself from then on. Nico never understood what those numbers counted down to until the day his mother died.

The di Angelo family moved to the States to escape the war. They were staying at a hotel and their papa came by to visit when suddenly there was a violent earthquake. Nico, Bianca, and papa were alright but mama….  
Nico saw her lifeless body underneath the rubble of the hotel lobby. He stared at the emptiness of her eyes and saw her number had stopped at zero.

*****

The time spent at the Lotus Hotel and Casino was a blur. Nico couldn’t remember much of anything expect him and Bianca being escorted by a lawyer to Maine. He found it very odd that the lawyer had an infinity symbol when he looked into his eyes.

During his stay at Westover Hall, he began to ponder on the significance of everyone’s numbers. Something in the back of his mind told him it’s important, but he can’t seem to remember what. He asked Bianca about it and she said “Is this a new game you’ve come up with?” Nico decided to keep this dilema to himself since then.

He managed to figure out that those numbers represented years, months, days, hours, minutes, and even seconds. But he still doesn’t know what they counted down to and why one person’s number is different from another. And why can’t he see his own number? On one chilly day in the fall, he compared Bianca’s number to the other kids at school and it’s lower than everyone else's. It’s counting down to a few weeks and for some reason it’s making him nervous.

*****

When Dr. Thorn was hired as part of the school faculty Nico immediately felt wary of him. He also had an infinity symbol and an aura around him that screamed danger. Whenever he and Bianca would pass him in the halls, he could feel his eyes follow them. Dr. Thorn once approached Nico when he was leaving his dorm room to go to the bathroom one night. “Hello little one,” said Dr. Thorn with a wide unsetting smile. “What are you doing up past curfew?”

“I-I was just going to the bathroom,” said Nico, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I see. Make it quick or I’m afraid I’ll have to report you young man.” Dr. Thorn leaves without another word, his foot falls faded away in the dim hallway. Nico decided he didn't need to go to bathroom that badly and went back to his dorm room.

It turned out a few days later during the military dance that Dr. Thorn was some kind of monster, a manticore to be exact. A boy named Percy Jackson and a group of girls who call themselves the Hunters of Artemis saved Nico and his sister from him. Nico was amazed by Percy’s bravery and how strong he was with that cool bronze sword he carried. “Are you two ok?” Percy asked. Nico became entranced by those beautiful green eyes that he almost didn’t notice Percy’s number.

While Percy, Thalia, and Bianca went inside Artemis’ tent to have a talk with the goddess, Nico was left with the satyr Grover Underwood who explained to him why they were sent to retrieve him and his sister. They were demigods and this excited Nico. It’s like Mytho Magic coming to life! “Who’s my godly parent?” Nico asked. “We’re not sure,” said Grover. “We won’t know until he or she claims you and your sister at Camp Half Blood, if they do.”

Nico mulls this over for a moment. If Nico’s mom or dad claims him as their son maybe there would be a chance to ask them about his peculiar ability. Maybe they could explain why he sees numbers and what they could mean. He can’t wait to get claimed!

When Bianca told Nico that she joined the Hunters of Artemis a few minutes later, he felt hurt. Bianca is the only family he knows and she’s leaving him to join some glorified girl gang. But other than anger and sadness, there was a strong wave of fear overpowering those two emotions.

He is feeling more anxious than ever about Bianca’s number. It’s now counting down to just 5 days and he wants her to stick around to make sure that something...bad doesn’t happen. He’s not sure why but he has a feeling something terrible is going to happen to her when that number hits zero.

*****

Nico tried to plead with Bianca not to go on that quest with Zoe Nightshade, Thalia, and Grover. He grabbed her by the arm and cried “You can’t go, you just can’t!” “Why are you getting so worked up over this fratellino?” Bianca said exasperated. “I’m aware this quest will be dangerous and I’m willing accept the consequences that follow.” “That’s why you can’t go!” Nico cried out. Bianca kneels down on the snowy ground so she’s eye level with her brother. “This is my chance to prove myself to Artemis and Zoe. I want to succeed and I assure you I will come back alive.”

She puts a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder. “How about this? I’ll find something to bring you during my quest, like a souvenir. How does that sound?” Nico looks into Bianca eyes and the flash of her number burned into his mind. 3 days, 14 hours, 40 minutes, and 32 seconds. “Ok.” He said reluctantly.

Early the next morning Nico snuck out of the Hermes Cabin in attempt to follow his sister. Just as he was about to cross the camp from the dining pavilion, he heard a voice call out to him from thin air. Nico almost slipped on a patch of ice and turned to see Percy kneeling a couple feet away with a worn baseball cap in hand.

“Where did you come from?”  
“I was invisible the whole time”  
“Wow. That’s so cool.”

Percy stands up and tilts his head knowenly. “You were going to follow them were you?” Nico eyes the ground, a light flush heats his cheeks. “I’m guessing you’re going to say I can’t go because I’m too young, right?” Percy sighs sympathetically. “Partly, yes. But even if you managed to catch up with them, they’ll just send you back here. Quests are very dangerous with monsters who will want to hurt you, like Dr. Thorn.” “I know but…” An idea came forth in Nico’s head. “ Maybe you can follow them instead.”

“What?” “You can turn invisible, they won’t be able to see you!” Percy shakes his head unsure. “Zoe won’t allow it.” Nico runs up to him and grabs him desperately by the hand. “Please! Watch over my sister. Bring her back safely. Promise?”

Percy mouth opens to say something but quickly shuts it. He gets on his knees again and squeezes Nico’s hand in between his. “I promise.” Deep down he somehow knew that this promise would be futile, but Nico naively wanted to hold onto some shred of hope.

Two days later he heard a ringing in his ears and a cold feeling that made his body go stiff. He didn’t understand what this feeling was, but the next thing he knew he was sobbing uncontrollably.

*****

Nico stood before his father Hades, the god of the underworld. He was no longer the young 10 year old boy from what felt like a lifetime ago, but a tired and worn 12 year old. “You have the rare ability to see a person’s life, quite literally, ticking away. A power known as the Death Timer.” said Hades. “With the exception of monsters who endlessly reincarnate and us gods remaining active through cultural influence, you can calculate a mortal’s death date right down to the second. As for why you cannot see your own timer, The Death Timer simply doesn’t work on yourself.”

“And is it set in stone?” Nico asked. “The death dates of people I mean.” Hades stares down at his son with an unreadable expression. “Yes. With extremely rare exceptions such as fate and prophecy overriding the death of someone and their timer resets to a new death date.” Nico’s hands begins to shake, but he does his best to keep his composer. “Why was I born with this ability? What use does seeing someone’s life counting down have?”

“Mortals always wanted to know when they’re going to die for centuries, in hopes they could somehow prevent it.” said Hades. “That foolish thought has stubbornly persisted in humanity and still persists to this day. The Death Timer developed from that fearful wonderment.”

“How do I stop it?” Nico pleaded. “How do I stop seeing the numbers? Can’t you take it away?!” “I cannot,” said Hades. “And...I do not know if you can ‘turn off’ the Death Timer per say. From past experience with few offspring born with it, none have found a way to stop seeing people’s timers.”

Nico felt a hole of despair tear open in his chest cavity. Is he doomed to a lifetime of silently observing people’s fate and watch their life tick away like a time bomb? How could he possibly bear with the burden of knowing when someone is going to die? A person dying old is one thing, but someone dying in a short span like Bianca is something else entirely.

Some of the campers Nico met when he first arrived at Camp Half Blood are fated to die in a few months when the Titan War begins. And he has said nothing. How could he? How could he explain to them that they will meet their end during the war and there’s nothing, absolutely nothing to be done to prevent it? It’s bad enough he’s a son of Hades who can raise the dead, speak to ghosts, and travel through shadows. The Death Timer would just add an extra layer of fear for the camp to feed on. And even worse...morbid curiosity.

“Have you told anyone of this ability?” Hades asked. “...No.” “Good, it’s for the best. Mortals, especially demigods, would just waste their time asking you when they’ll die and be sorely disappointed with the finality of it.” Nico felt bile rise up in his throat, his eyes burned with unshed tears. He pivots on his heel and walks towards the exit of Hades’ throne room.

“Son.” Nico turns his head and glares at his father. “...I’m sorry. For burdening you with this...cursed ability.” Nico’s eyes widen, his mouth goes slack with shock. This is the most...empathetic his father has been since he first met him for the first time in years. Hades quickly shifts his gaze away and turns his back to Nico. Nico sighs dejectedly and heads out the throne room to the direction of his bedroom.

He strides down the winding black brick corridors, passing by skeleton soldiers who salute and bow to him as he walked on. He reached his bedroom and pulls the door open and shuts it quickly behind him. He slides against the dark wood and curls into himself on the floor. _‘What do I do?’_

*****

Nico was wandering the Fields of Asphodel one day, devastated he could not take Bianca through the Doors of Death since she chose to be reincarnated. This once in a lifetime opportunity has been snatched from his fingers and he couldn’t be more in despair. He hoped he could override her death by bringing her back to the world of the living but it seems he was too late to find out if it was possible.

As he was passing through the field of lost souls he noticed something very odd with one of the ghosts. A young african american girl around his age was looking at him and from her eyes, Nico could see her timer. The numbers were flickering, almost like it was glitching.

Ghosts do not have timers. Nico found that out very quickly a couple of years ago when he realized his true heritage. But there’s something special about this girl. She’s...just like him. A child of Hades. “Who are you?” The girl asks when Nico approached her. He gives a small smile and reaches out for her hand. “I’m a friend. I can get you out of here.”

*****

It’s rare for Nico to hang around people. He’d rather not be around anyone at all if he could help it. He doesn’t belong in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter anyway. He’s an outcast, a freak. Who wants to be constantly reminded of death by a kid who represents the embodiment of it? No one. But most of all, being away is the only way for Nico not see everyones timers.

It’s hard to not look into someone’s eyes without them wondering why you won’t look directly at them. Even if he tried to avoid eye contact he’d still get a glimpse of their timer even if it was a quick glance. It’s better for him to keep his distance, but now he’s a bit stuck. Nico made a promise to Percy he would lead everyone to the Doors of Death before he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. How could he say no to him?

Part of him is reassured that both of them will make it, their death dates won’t happen very soon. But Tartarus is going to destroy them, like how it did to him. And in his opinion, what’s down there is worse than death itself.

While on the trip to the House of Hades Nico made sure to avoid everyone on the Argo with the exception of Hazel, who is the only one who knows about the Death Timer. He usually hangs out on the mast on top of the ship or the crows nest acting as a “watchman” for monsters. When he is required to interacted with anyone he makes sure to look anywhere but their eyes. And even if he does end up making eye contact he does his hardest to keep himself from reading their numbers. It’s a mentally tiring feat.

“Have you tried anything to turn it off?” Hazel asked one afternoon. “I’ve tried willing myself to stop seeing people’s timers,” said Nico. “Hasn’t worked out so far. I can’t think of any other way that could work. Father said it may not even be possible.” Hazel furrows her eyebrows in thought. “Maybe meditation can work.” “Meditation?”

Hazel shrugs one shoulder. “It’s something you can try. Better than avoiding everyone like they have the plague.” Nico smiles gently. “I guess. But where do I even start?” “I remember researching about it a few months ago,” said Hazel. “It did help calm the sudden flashbacks I would get. I can give you some helpful tips to start out.” “Thanks sis.” The crows nest begins to shake slightly and Leo’s head pops up. “Yo! Jason is calling for a meeting at the dining room. Apparently he’s requesting for a detour to Croatia or something.”

While Nico finds Leo very annoying and obnoxiously loud, he quite intrigued by him. He’s the only other person whose timer is glitching out like how Hazel’s when she was in the Underworld. His death date seems to be in a few weeks, but he must be protected by the prophecy so that gives him some reassurance. “Why Croatia?” he asks. “I don’t know. That's what meetings are for di Angelo.” Nico rolls his eyes and gets up from the floor of the crows nest while offer a hand to Hazel to help her stand up. “Alright let’s see what Grace has to say.”

*****

“Tell the truth Nico di Angelo.” Nico is on his knees panting in short breaths, the wound on his shoulder from Cupid’s arrow stung with intense pain. He could hear Jason call out to him, but his voice was deafened by the blood rushing in his ears. He could feel the love god’s presence all around him. It was suffocating him, plucking the courage he had and leaving him vulnerable.

“I’m in love with Percy Jackson!” He cried out. “There! That’s my big secret!” A sharp pain seared in his chest when the words left him. He felt a soft hand lift his chin and he looks up to see Cupid himself. Long black hair, pale face, white wings with a suit to match. He looked beautiful, but those blood red eyes made him look menacing as they pierced fiercely into Nico’s soul.

“That was very good,” said Cupid, his voice like velvet. “But I know there’s more to the truth and you’re still holding back. You know what I’m referring to.” “Please,” Nico pleaded. “Don’t make me say it out loud.” “You must if you want to leave with the scepter. After all, you don’t have much time to waste, do you?”

Nico finally managed to find his voice again through the pain. “I...I know when Percy is going to die,” he choked out. “It hurts...it hurts to carry the burden of knowing when the person you love will die...and being unable to do anything to prevent it.” “That knowledge hurts more than the love you feel for him, is that right?” Nico nods pathetically.

“Thank you for your honesty Nico di Angelo.” Cupid smiles as he cards his hand through Nico’s hair and the young boy shivers from the touch. The god disappears and in his place was the Diocletian Scepter.

Nico takes the scepter in his hands and stands up on shaking legs. “Hey,” Jason called out as he ran to Nico’s side. “Are you-” “Leave me alone!” Nico yelled sharply. “If any of this gets out-”  “I won’t say anything,” said Jason. “I promise. But tell me one thing.” Nico turns his head to glare at him. “You said you knew when Percy is going to die. Is that true?” Nico rolls his eyes. “Why do you sound so surprised? Wouldn’t you think it’d be typical for a child of Hades to have this kind of ability?”

Jason doesn’t say anything, but his face looked sympathetic, as if the son of Jupiter had the nerve to feel as such. Nico might as well tell him. The secret is out anyway. He explains to him the Death Timer and how it works. With every word that comes out of his mouth, Jason’s eyes grow wider and wider.

“I see,” said Jason. “So...does that mean Percy going to die in Tartarus soon?” Nico lips form a tight line. “No.” He said bluntly. “Oh. Well that’s good. Then...when will he-?” The weeds around Nico’s feet begin to wilt at a rapid rate. “Enough with the questions Grace!” “Alright! I’m sorry.” Nico searches around the ruins to find a suitable shadow to step into to get back to the Argo. He could feel Jason linger behind him.

“Nico.”  
“What?”  
“If someone asked you when they’d die, would you tell them?”  
“No. I wouldn’t dare burden them with such a revelation.”  
“...Good.”  
“Why do you ask?”

Jason gives a small smile. “Because, I wouldn’t want to dwell on my death. It would be a waste to spend the rest of your life anxiously waiting for your time to come. Don’t you think?” Nico’s fingers clutch tightly on the scepter. “Yeah. It would be a waste.” Throughout the rest of the trip to the House of Hades Jason tried to be more friendly with Nico. He would normally be annoyed by this and try shutting him out, but he allowed it this time. He knows it will only end up hurting him in the end, but it’s the least he could do. Because Jason’s death date is less than a year away.

*****

“I don’t think this is working.”  
“That’s because you can’t force yourself to go into a peaceful trance.”

Nico is trying to meditate for the umpteenth time and it’s getting on his nerves. He tried all the tips Hazel offered him and it wasn’t working out. So he’s sitting in the middle of his cabin with her trying to help him out. “You need to clear your mind.” said Hazel. “I am clearing my mind!” Nico retorted.

“Listen, you’re not going to get this at first,” said Hazel. “It’s going to take practice and you need to make a proper schedule to make time for this.” Nico sighs frustratedly and stands up from the floor and grabs his jacket from his bed. “I want to take a break.” Hazel gets up and grabs her jacket from the floor and follows Nico out of the Hades Cabin. Fresh autumn leaves crunched under their feet as they walked through the courtyard and past Hestia's hearth.

“Piper told me Annabeth and Percy broke up a few days ago.” said Hazel. Nico stopped in his tracks when he heard this. “What? Why?” “She doesn’t know, Annabeth wasn’t specific.” Nico shakes his head. “If you're suggesting this to be an opportunity for me to get with Percy, your wrong. I’m over him.”

“You and I both know that is a total lie.” Hazel scoffed “And I’m not suggesting you should get with Percy. I think you should spend some time with him. I’m sure he’d like a distraction.” Nico huffs as he shoves his hands deep into his jacket pockets. “You know I can’t do that,” he says softly.

Hazel steps in front of Nico. “I know you’re trying to protect yourself from getting more attached than you already are with Percy. But this isn’t how you should live the rest of your life. Shutting people out and being afraid to make relations with them because they will die in a few short years won’t make you feel any better.” Silence hung in the air with the snow flurries floating down to earth. “Percy is dying soon, isn’t he?” Nico visibly flinches at Hazel’s words. “I know it’s your rule not to be asked when someone or myself will pass on but, tell me this one time.”

“I can’t,” Nico choked.  
“Just this one time. Please?”  
“...”  
“Nico…”  
“......About five years.”

Hazel’s eyes widen slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. She tried for a smile. “Then, make those five years the best Percy’s ever had. Then when his time eventually comes you can remember those times fondly.” Nico’s eyes lower to the ground uncertain. “You don't have to tell him that you know. Unless you feel you have to, or want to.” “I wouldn’t dare tell him,” he whispered. “That's fine.” Hazel reassured. “Now go and take him out somewhere! There’s no time like the present!” She gives Nico a little shove and he reluctantly walks to the nearest tree and steps into its shadow.

He appears in front of Percy’s apartment door and he heaves a sigh. He raises a hand and knocks on the door. Sally Jackson answers and he face lights up when she see Nico. “Oh, Nico! It’s been a long time since I last saw you!” She envelopes him in a tight hug and Nico awkwardly stood there, not sure if he should hug her back. There’s something different about Sally. He senses another presence around her. Or more like, a presence inside of her.

“Are you pregnant?” He blurted out. Sally released him from her embrace a smiled warmly, placing her hands on her stomach which Nico now noticed was showing a bump. “I am. It’s going to be girl.” A little tingle of excitement went up his spine. “Congratulations!” He said enthusiastically. “Thank you! Are you here to see Percy?”

Nico flushes a light pink and his hand moves to twist the silver skull ring on his finger. “I-uh...yeah. I heard what happened between him and Annabeth.” Sally faces turned down into frown. “Yes. It was hard for both of them. I think he’d like to see a friend. I’m glad you came.” Nico’s eyes drifted from her baby bump to focus on somewhere above her head, actively avoiding eye contact for obvious reasons but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“Well, come inside.” Sally places a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder and guides him into the apartment. Paul Blofis was in the living room sitting at an armchair with a laptop and a ton of papers around his feet. “Hey there Nico! If you’re here, must mean the world is ending again.” Nico chuckles. “Not this time. What are you doing?”

“Grading papers,” said Paul with a tired sigh. “Teacher’s job is never done. You here to see Percy I assume?” “Yeah.” As if on cue, Percy’s footsteps could be heard approaching from the hallway to the living room. “Nico, what are you doing here?”

Nico made the mistake of meeting Percy’s eyes when he turned his attention to him. Within the depths of the emerald green of his eyes was his timer and Nico cursed himself from getting so easily drawn in and his eyes dart away to a space next to Percy’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to be reminded of the time the son of Poseidon has left. Percy must have taken notice when Nico quickly averted his eyes but he made no comment about it.

“I thought that I should visit.” said Nico while his attention wandered to the messy waves of Percy’s dark hair. Percy shrugged from Nico’s peripherals. “Oh, ok. Do you...want to come to my room?” Nico felt his heart skip a beat as he nervously squeezed his fingers between his palms. “S-Sure.”

He follows Percy to his room while Sally called from behind that she’ll set out some snacks in the kitchen. Nico was hit by a wave of nostalgia when he entered Percy’s room. He remembers the first time he came here two years ago from the fire escape outside the window. The bedroom looks about the same as he last remembered: the bed wasn’t made, there are some clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, a bookbag sat next to the dresser with piles of homework and some textbooks.

“I don’t want to sound rude or that I’m not happy you came to visit,” said Percy as he sat on his bed. “But why are you here?” Nico tightens the grip on his fingers. “I...I heard about you and Annabeth and...well...this was Hazel’s idea but I…” “So you came here to offer your condolences huh?”

Nico felt a pang of guilt but Percy just chuckled lightly. “I’m kidding. I’m glad you came by.” Nico tried for a smile but it came off as an awkward grin.  
“Um, what happened between you and Annabeth? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“I don't want to talk about it yet. It’s still fresh, y’know?”  
“I see.”

Thinking back, Nico couldn’t imagine Percy and Annabeth ever breaking up. Just a couple months ago after the Giant War, Percy expressed excitement about going to New Rome University with Annabeth after graduating high school and them living together in a dorm or apartment. They were one of Camp Half Blood’s Golden Couples along with Jason and Piper and even Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard when they were still alive.

During the time Percy and Annabeth dated, Nico will admit he did feel lovesick, a symptom of unrequited love. But part of him was a little happy with that. It was like a bittersweet blessing, meaning there was no use in holding on to those feelings and it’d should be easier to let go. Percy had someone to love and care for him and Nico was fine with it. Or so he told himself.

He thinks back to Hazel’s words, ‘There’s no time like the present!’ “So, I was wondering if you want to go somewhere, maybe to McDonalds or something. If you’re up to it.” The corners of Percy’s lips quirk up. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

*****

Despite it being mid November, the entirety of New York City was buzzing with early Christmas holiday cheer. Nico and Percy went to a coffee shop together to get some hot chocolate with marshmallows and a candy cane. The drinks are a stark contrast to the Thanksgiving and fall decorations inside of the cafe.

Nico talks about camp and his new friendship with Will, Cecil, and Lou Ellen. “They like to drag me to the camp sing-a-longs every evening and Will has been meddling into my eating habits. He would say something like ‘One piece of bread is not a meal,’ or something along those lines and slam a plate full of vegetables and protein in front of me.” “Well you should be taking care of yourself, so Will is doing you a favor.” said Percy with a bemused chuckle.

“How’s school?” Nico asks while he stirs his hot chocolate with his candy cane. “It’s been alright. There’s a lot I had to catch up on since I’ve been stolen away by Hera for 6-8 months. Paul managed to pull some strings to get me into senior year which he didn’t have to do. But he set me up with tutors to help me get by.”

Nico nods as he takes a sip of his drink. He noticed Percy’s movements are sluggish today. He sees it in his hand when he reaches for his mug and in the tired slump of his shoulders. There’s dark circles under his eyes when Nico dares to take a glance. He knows what this is. “Is Tartarus keeping you up some nights?”

Percy’s fingers stiffens around the handle of his mug when he said that. “You can tell?” “Of course I can. I get those nightmares too.” Nico stares down at the soggy marshmallows in his hot chocolate. “Meditation can help.” Percy makes an incredulous sound. “You meditate? Since when?” “Since after the Giant War. Hazel has been giving me some pointers. It helped ease her sudden flashbacks and it helped me calm down from the nightmares.” It was party the truth. The mediation practices, while it hasn’t seem to work on the Death Timer (“not yet” as Hazel stated keeping on the positive side), it did help with the Tartarus nightmares which is a blessing.

“I see. So, do you sit in the middle of the floor with your legs crossed and hum to yourself for hours?” Nico scoffs. “Not necessarily. One of the essentials is to practice mindfulness, by being aware of yourself and your environment in present time.” Percy nodded thoughtfully, but after a few seconds his expression turned to remorse.

“I...I sometimes forget you went though that awful place by yourself. I can’t imagine what it must have been like, wandering all alone in that...hellscape.” Percy bows his head and Nico sat there not sure how he should console him.

It’s wasn’t Percy’s fault he ended up in Tartarus. He did that to himself, so why is he expressing guilt? Without thinking, Nico takes Percy hand into his. He head jolts up, his eyes wide with shock. Nico holds his gaze despite Percy’s timer burning itself into the forefront of his mind. “I can teach you how to meditate.”

*****

“I think I still want to go to New Rome University.” said Percy one early December afternoon. He was helping Nico walk on his ice skates to the outdoor ice rink at the Rockefeller Center. Nico wobbled on his feet as Percy held him by the arm to keep his balance. It was becoming increasingly difficult as other visitors impatiently walked passed them to get to the entrance of the rink.

“Even if Annabeth would still be going?” Nico asked. “Yeah. I don’t want to put my future on hold because she’s going to be there. Besides, it’d be an easier time at New Rome without having to deal with potential monster attacks.” “Right.”

They find an open entrance and Percy steps on the ice with ease. “C’mon, I got you!” He holds Nico by the hands and lightly tugs for him to come forward. Nico’s eyes were wide with fear as he tried to pull back.  
“I-I think I change my mind! You go on without me!”  
“Then why did you suggest we come here?”  
“I don’t know! It sounded like a good idea a few hours ago!”  
Percy laughs and pulls Nico onto the rink.

Nico shrieks as his legs flailed and almost falls face first onto the ice. Percy caught him by the waist and pulled him close to his right side. “See, I got you,” he said. Nico suddenly felt hot and instinctively wanted to push away but he didn’t want to risk falling flat on back, so he pressed closer to Percy. “Getting clingy huh?” Percy joked. “Shut the hell up.”

“Ok, we’ll stay near the wall in case you need something to hold onto,” said Percy as he guided Nico to the edge of the rink. “Now don’t lift your leg up by the knee, just shuffle your feet.” Nico puts one death grip on the rail of the rink and another death grip on Percy’s forearm. He slides one stiff leg forward by a couple of inches. “There you go! Now the other,” Percy encouraged. Nico takes another small step, the another, and another. 15 minutes later and they went around the whole rink.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” said Percy with a chuckle. “Easy for you to say,” Nico huffed as he watched Percy glided effortlessly on the ice. They do another round on the edge of the rink and Nico seemed to get the hang of this skating ordeal. “Alright, now lets do it without the railing,” said Percy and pulled Nico towards the middle of the ice without warning. “Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!” He cried out and he wrapped his arms tightly around Percy’s mid section. “It’s ok! You’re already doing it!”

To Nico’s surprise, he was gliding pretty decently, but he still held onto Percy for support. They start off slow by skating around the wider part of the rink and eventually got closer and closer to the middle. He started to laugh giddily at how close they were getting to the center and Percy smiled warmly at his new thrilling experience.

“I want to try this by myself,” said Nico. “ The ice is yours,” said Percy and he let go of him for the first time in two hours. Nico shuffled around to get his bearings with his arms outstretched to keep balance. He to a small step and skated in a small circle. “You’re doing great!” Percy called out. Nico smiled and decided to be a little braver and skated a wider circle around the center of the rink. He cheered at his accomplishment until another skater shoved past him in a rush and Nico lost his balance.

The next thing He knew before he fell was someone catching him and falling on their back. He face planted into their chest and pain shot up his nose. He got up to speak an apology and he realized it was Percy who had caught him. “Augh, fucking asshole. Are you ok?” Percy groaned. “Yeah I-” The words died in Nico’s throat. He was staring face to face with Percy, his eyes locked with his. He stared into those green orbs and...nothing. He didn’t see anything else except for that beautiful sea glass color.

“Uh, do I have something on my face?” Nico blinked and realized he was staring for longer than he should. He pushes away and sat on the ice. “S-Sorry,” he stammered. Percy stands up and holds his hand out for Nico to take. He grabs on and was pulled up to his feet. He stole another glance at Percy and there it was again, his timer. But this time, it was only a vague imprint in Nico’s mind. Guess Hazel was right.

*****

Nico was visiting Percy at his apartment to assist him with his mediation practice. It’s a couple days after Christmas and Percy wants Nico to help him as much as he can before winter break is over. “Have you made a schedule?” “No. It keeps slipping my mind whenever I remember I should and then I get distracted having to do tutoring and homework.”

“How often are you meditating?” Nico asks. Percy looks down dejected. “About once every week. Maybe for five minutes because I don’t know what I’m doing even with your advice.” “It’s ok, at least you're attempting to do it.”

Nico sits across from Percy on the floor of his bedroom. “It’s tricky to meditate without having to think about it. The whole point is to clear your mind, and if your getting intrusive thoughts, that’s ok. It doesn't mean you’re doing it wrong.” Nico claps his hands together. “Ok, now do what I’ve told you. Close your eyes.” Percy does so. “No frowning.” Percy snickers and relaxes his face.

“Now have you come up with a mantra?” “Yeah, it’s ‘fuck you Hera’.” Nico snorts and Percy bursts into a fit of giggles. “Maybe you should come up with another one if you want to live another day.” Percy chuckles. “I was kidding. It’s ‘there’s no place like home’.” Nico raises a sarcastic eyebrow. “It’s from the Wizard of Oz!” Percy huffs. “I know. I’m just giving you a hard time. Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, relax your shoulders, and repeat your mantra in your head for 15 minutes.”

Percy does as he’s told and sits quietly with Nico watching the time on his wrist watch. About 6 or 7 minutes pass and he can tell Percy is getting frustrated by the looks of his face frowning deeply. “It’s ok if random thoughts are popping up, just let it pass.” he reassured.

Percy shakes his head and opens his eyes. He sighs deeply and buries his face into his hands, defeated.  
“There’s something I should tell you. Maybe it would make the thoughts go away.”  
“Ok. What is it about?”  
“...Why Annabeth and I broke up.”

Nico immediately straightens up when he hears this. “Oh. I see.” He’s been wondering these past few weeks why Percy and Annabeth spilt up and none of the scenarios he came up with seemed plausible to him. Except for one.

“You know that Annabeth and I knew each other since we were 12 right?” Nico nods. “I think it wasn’t until after Annabeth got kidnapped by Dr. Thorn that I slowly realized I liked her...like more than a friend. And at that time I thought she still had feelings for Luke so I tried to give up on the crush. When she confessed and kissed me after the Titan War, I never felt happier.”

Nico shifts from his spot on the floor so he could sit next to Percy. “And what happened after that?” The light in Percy’s eyes seemed to dim. “The relationship was so new, and then I got taken by Hera. 8 months we could have had to navigate our feelings and our relationship together, just taken from us. And on top of that we have another war on our hands and then....” Percy’s shoulders tensed, his jaw clenched tight, and his hands balled into fists “And the Tartarus happened.” He choked out.

Nico felt his heart sink. This is what he was afraid to hear and he hated he was right in his assumptions. “It was the final nail in the coffin,” Percy whispered. “It destroyed the new foundation we were never give the chance to build on. I wanted to make it work, I told her we can still make it work! But she said to give it up. There was nothing left. I think….I think…” He sobbed. “I think I scared her away.” “What do you mean?”

Percy furls into himself, burying his face into his knees with his arms around his legs. “I did something...awful down there. I almost choked the goddess of misery to death with her own tears. I didn’t know I had it in me to actually do something like that. Maybe I always had, but it was buried deep within me and Tartarus brought it out. Annabeth stopped me and I saw the horror in her eyes. I feel that I was the catalyst that ended our short lived relationship.”

“Percy…it’s not your fault. What happened between you and Annabeth was beyond both of your control. I know it's upsetting that the cards life dealt to you was not in your favor, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still do something about it.” Percy looks up with red rimmed eyes and Nico continues.

“I know how you feel. And for a long time I thought there’s nothing that can be done to change my circumstances. I have many regrets and I have to accept it. All we can do is move forward.” Nico puts a hand on Percy’s arm. “You should talk to Annabeth. Make amends with her.”

Percy sniffs and rubs some stray tears from his eyes.  
“I've been thinking about talking with her for awhile, but I’m afraid of what she would say.” “What’s the worst thing she could say to you?”  
“That she wants nothing to do with me.”  
“I understand. But you won’t feel any better if you don’t do it.”

Percy sighs. “Since when did you get so motivating? You were the complete opposite a few months ago.” Nico smiles and shakes his head. “Hazel and a certain meddlesome doctor had to kick my mopey ass into shape.” That got a laugh from Percy and Nico could help but laugh along. It was nice to see him getting better. “Alright, break time’s over. Get into position again.”

*****

Nico visited Jason in a dream without even meaning to. It wasn’t like he was intentionally seeking him out, but something called to his subconscious and it lead him to the son of Jupiter. “Nico! I’ve been meaning to talk to you, but the Iris messages haven’t been working for months!” “I’m aware,” said Nico. “What did you want?”

Jason seemed tense, as if something has been bothering him for a while. “There’s been trouble going on in California. Fires are ravenging down south and no one knows the cause of it. Piper and I went out to investigate and we were led to the inside of a maze. We lost each other but I managed to find an oracle hidden at the center.”

An oracle? Has Jason stumbled upon one of the ancient oracles Apollo was meant to free? “Well what did she say to you?” “She couldn't give me complete sentences, but she did insinuate that at some point, either me or Piper are going to die soon.”

Jason grabs Nico desperately by the shoulders. “I’ll be damned if Piper is the one who fulfils that prophecy! Please tell me it’s not going to be her!” Nico couldn’t form the words fast enough and Jason’s eyes widen into a panic. “Oh gods, please-” Nico takes hold of one of his arms. “Her time hasn’t come yet,” he managed to say through the shock. “It’ll be years until-” The tension in Jason’s grip lessened and a flood of relief relaxed his features. “Thank you.”

“You...quickly came to accept your eventual death.” said Nico. Jason shrugged. “Well, there’s no point in trying to fight it. You said my death date is set in stone, right?” Nico hugged his body tight, his eyes drift to the misty ground of the dreamscape. “You don’t have to tell me exactly when. I’ll be ready when it comes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nico whispered pathetically. “I wish there’s something I can do to help. Maybe Percy and I can-” Jason ruffles Nico’s dark hair. “There’s nothing you need to do. Stay where you are and Pipes and I can take care of it.” Nico pulls away with a scoffs while Jason just laughs. The edges of his vision are blurring, indicating that the dream must be ending. “By the way,” said Nico. “Leo has been officially back for a while. He plans on making a visit soon last I heard from him. Thought I’d let you know.” Jason’s mouth went slack and before he could get a word in, the dream ended and Nico was awake in bed.

Few weeks later while Nico was meditating in his cabin, he felt a icy chill roll down his spine and his ears rang loudly. His eyes shoot open and he gasped when he felt Jason’s soul leave to the underworld. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't help but curl up on the floor and cry himself to sleep.

*****

Percy and Nico were alone in the Jackson-Blofis apartment, with the exception of Percy’s baby sister Estelle sleeping peacefully in the crib in Paul’s former office. It was a cool late summer evening and the two demigod boys were just lazing around in the living room watching TV. “So, what are your plans for your birthday tomorrow?” Nico asked while lying upside down on the couch. Percy scratches at the side of his head. “I don’t have anything special planned tomorrow.”

Nico sat up incredulous. “Why not? Aren’t you turning 18? Isn’t that supposed to be a big deal?” Percy shrugs. “I just don’t think it is. I’m fine with having a cake, making a wish, and being done with it.” Nico adjusts himself on the couch so his body is facing forward, his head turned towards Percy. “Is it because it’s also the anniversary of the Titan War?” Percy’s mouth turns down with a grimace.

“It feels...wrong,” he said. “To celebrate my birthday while it’s the same day when...so many kids died. And for what?” Percy sighs a slumps further into the couch and Nico could only nod. “I understand.” A heavy silence falls between the two demigod boys, the sounds from the TV fades into white noise in the background. “Whenever my birthday comes around, it was just me and my mom. I had no friends to celebrate it with. Except that one year when I turned 15.” Percy turns his attention to Nico. “You were the first friend I celebrated my birthday with.”

Nico’s eyes widen at the revelation. A warm feeling spread from his chest at the thought that he was Percy’s first at something important in his life. It made him feel elated. Out of instinct his eye focused on the top of Percy’s head, but he dared himself to look at his face, at his eyes.

His timer didn’t make an appearance but when Nico’s mind wandered to the thought of those numbers, it pops up in his head. He shoves the thought away and Percy’s timer disappears with it. “What are you smiling about?” Percy asks with a curious tilt of his head. Nico’s grin stretches farther and he shakes his head. “Just that...I’m glad I was your first friend at your birthday party.”

*****

Things got easier for Percy once he started college. Nico visited Camp Jupiter more often which made Hazel really happy as a bonus. And it was nice to see Jason’s shrines were in the process of being built under Annabeth and Reyna’s careful supervision. The people of New Rome are making a petition to have a statue built in memoriam for the son of Jupiter and having it placed near the base of the hill where the shrines are being constructed. Let’s just say a certain sun god originally pitched the idea.

Over the past year Percy expressed joy in his new environment at New Rome. He absolutely loved the classes at the university, which he himself found shocking, and he and Annabeth were making amends and are slowly becoming friends again. Nico smiled every time Percy rambled on about his new friends, his professors, his job as a combat trainer, and his favorite restaurants to eat at. He’s happy to see him like this. It’s one of many moments he will cherish when the son of Poseidon will eventually pass on. He has 3 years now.

*****

Nico wasn’t sure what he expected for his 16th birthday. Hazel came by and wanted to take him out for some gelato in downtown Manhattan. She also insisted they take a walk around Central Park since it was so nice out. It was cold, the sky was cloudy, and snow flurries were floating from the sky. But Nico didn’t complain.

After about an hour of trekking through Central Park, Hazel said to him, “Ok lets head back to camp!” She looked absolutely giddy and Nico was starting to get suspicious. “What’s going on?” he asks. Hazel shakes her head. “Oh, it’s nothing don’t worry about it. C’mon let’s go!”

Nico shrugs and takes her by the hand and shadow travels them back to Camp Half Blood. They appear from the shadow of the Big House and Hazel wastes no time to drag Nico towards the amphitheatre. “Seriously sis, what’s the hell is going on?” Before he could get an answer he was greeted by a yell of “surprise!” Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Will, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Chiron, and all the year rounders of Camp Half Blood were gathered at the amphitheatre. The place is decorated with balloons, streamers, and a long table with cake and presents sitting on top with a banner draping over it that read “Happy Birthday Death Boy.”

Nico had no words to describe what he was seeing. Hazel hugged him tightly and everyone rushed towards him to engulf him in a suffocating but loving embrace. “Reyna and Frank couldn’t make it sadly.” said Hazel. “Well I wouldn’t blame them since Camp Jupiter would set itself on fire if they went a day without them.” he jokes. Hazel slaps his arm playfully and pushes for him to be dragged towards the table by his friends and fellow campers.

“Yo! You’re 16 today!” Yelled Leo. “And since you were born in the 30’s, you would technically be over 70 years old. So when are you going to consider retiring and getting your social security?” “This old man aint done with life just yet,” said Nico everyone oooohhhh’ed and cried out “savage!” Piper nudged Leo and Calypso rolled her eyes but smiled fondly.

Candles on the cake were lit and everyone sang happy birthday with Nico blowing out the candles. Presents were opened and everyone played a mini tournament of sword play with Chiron acting as the referee. A few hours later it was getting close to the early evening and everyone headed to the dining pavilion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Percy. “Meet me in my cabin after dinner.”

Nico felt his heart skip a beat involuntarily and he nodded wordlessly. He sits with Hazel at the Hades table and picked at his food. What did Percy want? Did he want to tell him something? Does he have an...extra present? Nico blushed at the insinuated thought and nibbled at a piece of brisket. “Are you ok?” Hazel asked. “You look a little red in the face. Are you running a fever?” “I-I’m fine.” Nico said. Hazel shrugs it off and continues to eat.

Dinner time ends and everyone either heads off to bed or goes towards the campfire for a sing along. “You coming?” Will asked. “I’m going to bed, I’m really tired,” said Nico. “Alright then, happy birthday!” Will waves and jogs to catch up with his siblings. Making sure no one is looking, Nico makes a quick shadow travel jump to Percy’s cabin. He climbs up the steps to the porch and knocks.

Percy opens the door and motions for him to come inside. He slips in and Percy closes the door behind him. “Ok, don’t laugh when I offer this,” said Percy. He seemed to be smiling nervously and his hand shook when he held it out to Nico. “Do you...want to dance with me?” Nico blinked in befuddlement. “I...don’t understand what you mean.” Percy sighs. “Ok. It made sense in my head when I thought of this idea. I had a sucky prom senior year and I know you may never get to experience it yourself, so I thought we should have a unofficial prom dance or something.”

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and his face was flushing, or was it the shadows giving that illusion? Nico chuckles. “Uh, ok? Sure, I’d like to dance.” Percy’s eyes lighten up and he crosses his cabin to the radio sitting on the windowsill. He puts a CD into the disc player and presses play.

An acoustic guitar and what sounded like a banjo flooded from the speakers and now Nico was fighting to try and not laugh. “You listen to country music?” “No! And shut up, this band is actually good.” Percy walks back to stand in front of Nico and takes both his hands. He places them on top of his shoulders and Percy rested his on Nico’s hips.

 _I ran away in floods of shame_  
_I’ll never tell how close I came_  
_As I crossed the holland road_

Nico felt his heart jump into his throat as they swayed to the song. Small steps forward and back, their bodies only inches apart, Percy’s breath ghosting the left side of his cheek.

 _Well you went left and I went right_  
_As the moon hung proud and bright_  
_You would have loved it here tonight_

Nico’s hands slid down from Percy’s shoulders and rested on his upper arms. He felt Percy hands move from his hips to the small of his back, his fingers rubbed small soothing circles into his shirt. He shivered from the touch.

 _Spin me around just to pin me down_  
_On the cover of this strange bed_  
_Spin me around just to pin me down_

Nico looked up and found Percy was staring down at him. Their eyes locked, never leaving each other. Nico didn’t see any numbers but he knew they were hidden in the depths of those ocean orbs from his mind’s eye. In a split second Percy leaned forward and pressed his lips on Nico’s, catching him off guard.

 _Wrap up your questions keep them down_  
_Let the water lead us home_  
_And I was sorry for what I’ve done_

He froze in shock from the sudden contact and Percy immediately pulled away thinking he made him uncomfortable. “N-Nico! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Nico grabbed him by the collar and crashed his lips back on Percy’s.

 _When you were young, I was not old_  
_But our story was not told_  
_But torn apart by greedy hands_

The dance was entirely forgotten as they stood in the middle of the cabin kissing the life out of each other. All of Nico’s grief, his fear, his awareness of the inevitable future, and all of his love and admiration for this boy was put into that kiss. He wanted Percy to feel what he’s too afraid to tell him, that maybe he will understand in some way, shape, or form.

 _Spin me around just to pin me down_  
_On the cover of this strange bed_  
_Spin me around just to pin me down_

They pull away when they both felt light headed and needed take a breath. They panted as they pressed their foreheads together, their arms still embraced each other. “I love you,” Nico gasped. It was too soon to say it but he knew time wasn’t his friend. It was best to get it out now than to wait for another moment like this. Percy pressed a kiss to Nico’s forehead and whispered “I love you too,” and his heart ached when he heard it. He wondered how many times will he get to hear him say it before his death date comes to take him away.

 _I’ll be home_  
_In a little while_  
_Lover I’ll be home_

*****

Percy IM’ed Nico one day during Spring Break to come to the bakery shop near New Rome University because he has something important to tell him in person. Curious as to what news Percy wants to tell, he shadow travels to the bakery and enters through the door. Percy waves him over to their usual spot near the widow and Nico takes a seat at the table.

“Hi,” said Percy as he pecks Nico on the lips. “Hey. So what’s up?” Percy takes Nico hand into his from across the table and gives a gentle squeeze. “I’ve been thinking about getting an apartment for a few months since my combat training job has been paying well, and I wondering if-” “You want me to move in with you?”

Nico watches in amusement as Percy fumbles over his words and tugs at the beads of his camp necklace, flustered. “W-Well, you don’t have to decide right away! I mean if your happy staying at Camp Half Blood that’s fine! I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to-” “I’d love to.”

Percy pauses mid ramble.  
“Really?”  
“Of course I would.”  
“You sure?”  
“Are you now trying to convince otherwise?”  
“N-No! I mean-”

Nico leans over the table and silences Percy with a kiss. “I’d love to move in.” He says as he pulls away. Percy gapes for a moment and hides his face into the table. “Ok. It’s settled then.”  
During the first couple weeks Nico and Percy go apartment hunting to find an affordable living space. They find a complex with a 2 room 1 bathroom apartment on the third floor and its a 10 minute walk from New Rome University. The monthly cost was a bit pricey, but the tenant was willing to bargain since Percy was a former praetor (even thought he was prator for only a day or so but neither her nor Nico argued). They signed the lease and planned to move in during the weekend.

When Nico announced to Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil that he’s now officially leaving Camp Half Blood, they decided to throw a mini going-away-party. They eat Nico’s favorite dinner, fettuccine alfredo pasta, at a restaurant in Little Italy and buy a chocolate cake from a bakery that they ate while helping Nico pack his things.

They place everything in a neat pile in the middle of the cabin and they step back to admire the work they done. “I see you guys around,” said Nico. “We’re going to miss you death the kid,” said Will and pulled Nico into a hug. Cecil and Lou Ellen jump in and Nico for the first time felt like he had made some true and genuine friends.

He is released from the group hug and he waves a final goodbye as he puts hand on his things and everything, including himself sank into its shadow. The ride was a little bumpy through the shadow realm and the next thing Nico knew, he was falling back first on his stuff and landed with a loud thud in the living room of the new apartment.

“Shit!” Nico slid to the floor and laid there on his side for a few painful minutes. He hears the front door unlock, open, and footsteps coming in. Nico looks up and sees Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Piper staring down at him. “Hey,” he said.

*****

Nico was exhausted from the mission sent by his father to round up some hellhounds that managed to escape from the Underworld and herd them back to the Fields of Punishment. He got some help from Ms. O’leary with Percy’s permission. It’s an arrangement that he and Hades set up for Nico to make money and pay his half of the rent to the apartment. For a couple of years he was graciously given a hefty allowance every month, but he wanted to earn the money on his own this time and Hades easily agreed when Nico made the offer for mission jobs.

Nico sends Ms. O'leary on her way to run around the Fields of Mars and he enters the apartment with a tired sigh. “Percy, you home?” It was the late afternoon and Percy should be home by now from work.

He toes off his boots and set them aside near the door. He pulls the rubberband from his hair and ruffles his long strands loose as he walked from the living room to the hallway. He approaches their bedroom door and knocks softly. “Percy?” No response. He opens the door and finds him inside sitting on the floor peacefully meditating.

Not wanting to disturb him, Nico closes the door quietly and tiptoed back to the living room. He collapses on the couch with a thud. The next thing he knew he wakes up with a blanket over him and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen.

“Smells good,” Nico said as he got up from the couch. “That must mean I’m doing something right,” said Percy with a chuckle. “You’re cooking has always been...adequate.” “Oh stop, you’re making me blush.” Nico sits on the bar stool at the counter and watches Percy cook some steak and vegetables. He admires the well toned arms, his jawline, the lean body hiding under the purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt. His attention falls on Percy eyes when he turned towards him and gives him smile. Nico shyly smiles back at his boyfriend, and when he turns his attention back to the stove, the smiles slips.

It’s getting close to two years until Percy’s death date. Even though Nico has now turned off the Death Timer, the numbers still lingers in the back of his mind. He doesn’t have much time left. “Hey Percy?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“What is the one place you would love to visit?”  
“Uh, I don’t know? Why?”  
“Just curious.”

Percy ponders for a moment. “I haven’t thought much about it. But I remember when I was younger I loved the idea of visiting one of the Caribbean Islands. The clear blue ocean, the coral reefs, I was drawn to the pictures I would find in the library books.” Percy turns the stove off and serves Nico a plate. “What made you so curious?” Nico shrugs and takes a bite of steak. “I wanted to know. That’s all.”

*****

It’s Christmas and Nico and Percy had a busy day visiting friends around New Rome, attending the Christmas party at Camp Half Blood, and finally spending the evening with Percy’s parents and sister. Sally baked Nico some frosted skull cookies with red santa hats and Paul gave him a Jack Skellington beanie. Percy already gave him his Christmas present earlier this morning, a gold anchor pendant which he’s now wearing on his camp necklace.

“Am I going to get my present anytime soon?” Percy whines as he bounces his 3 year old sister Estelle on his lap. “Nico didn’t give you a present?” Estelle asks. “No. He's being a big meanie.” “Hey, don’t slander my name to your sister,” said Nico. “I have your present and I’ve been waiting for the right moment to give it to you.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “Which is when?”  
“Right about....”  
“About?”  
“...”  
“Nico!”  
“Alright I’m kidding!”

Sally and Paul laugh as Nico hands Percy an envelope. He huffs as he takes it and tears it open. Inside was a card with a white sand beach and a beautiful ocean. Percy looks up with a deadpan expression. “Babe, not that I’m not grateful, but what the hell?” Nico smiles and walks over to sit with Percy on the couch. “That’s a picture of one of the British Virgin Islands.”

Percy furrows an eyebrow. “Yeah so?” Nico was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. “What was the once place you told me you always wanted to visit? You said it this past summer.” Nico watches as his boyfriend’s eyes widen comically and his mouth falls open. “No way.” Sally gasps and Paul slaps his hand to his forehead. “No way!” Percy screams louder and Estelle pushes herself off of him as he grabs Nico by the arms who is shaking from laughter. “We’ll be heading over tomorrow morning. It’s a three day vacation.”

“Jesus Christ! You-” Percy pulls him into a hard kiss because he honestly had no words to express his thanks. “Oh this is so exciting! Let me get you the suitcase from the closest,” said Sally. “You should start packing right now!” “There’s no need,” said Nico, waving a hand. “I already packed our stuff a couple days ago.” Percy’s eyes narrowed. “Is that why some of my clothes went missing?” Nico winks and kisses his cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

The next morning Nico and Percy got up early and made sure to dress appropriately for a relatively warm day at the beach. “So are we staying at a hotel or something?” Percy asks. “I rented a beach house in a small reserved part of one on the islands. It should be just us.” Nico takes Percy’s hand and squeezes it to prepare him for the jump into the shadow realm.

It takes more energy to shadow travel from the New York State all the way to the Caribbean. One misfire and they could end up in the middle of the ocean. Lucky Nico got Percy and himself near the area where their beach house is located but ended up landing knee deep in sea water. “Damnit!” Nico frantically rushes to the shore with Percy laughing behind him.

They walk a few meters along the shoreline and find the beach house up ahead. It wasn’t grand or fancy looking, just a regular looking house sitting on stilts. The boards are painted white, the window panes and front door are painted a soft blue. It looked homely. “The tenant said he left a key under the mat so…” Nico kneeled down and flipped the welcome mat over to find the silver house key. “There it is.” He unlocks the front door and and Percy step inside. “Wow, it’s a lot nicer than the cabin my mom and I would rent in Montauk.” said Percy. The house only has one floor with one bedroom and a bathroom, an open kitchen with a round dining table and living room. The floor was beech wood and the walls are cream colored with photos of the the Virgin Islands and seashells .

They leave their suitcases in the bedroom and make the 3 miles walk to the nearby town to buy some groceries to for the next couple of days. Nico insisted on shadow traveling there but Percy didn’t want him to pass out for the rest of the day since he made the big jump from New York.

They cook some brunch when they walked back to the beach house and spend the rest of the day hiking in the small patch of jungle nearby. On the second day they swam around in the ocean for a couple of hours and decided to explore the town they visited yesterday. The locals are very nice and welcoming to them. Towards the mid afternoon, Nico informs Percy that he rented a boat at a nearby docking station earlier in the morning and wants to take them there before the sun starts setting.

He takes him by the hand and steps into the shadow of a palm tree and they appear at the docks. “How long are we renting this boat?” Percy asked. “About four hours. You know how to drive one right?” Percy nods his head. They head to the main dock house a few feet away and find a man in a green shirt and overalls standing near the building smoking a cigar. “Hey, I’m Nicholas Levesque from this morning and I’m here for the boat I rented out for the afternoon.” The man looks up and nodded his head. “Dock 13,” he says and makes a gesture with his cigar to his left.

Nico gives his thanks and heads to dock 13 with Percy in tow. “Nicolas Levesque?” He asked bemused. “Doesn’t hurt to be cautious.” says Nico. They arrive at the sailboat sitting and they board it with ease. “Do you have a destination in mind?” Percy asks. “Not really, we can just sail around the island leisurely or go out to sea for a few miles.” “Ok.” Percy checks the rigs and sails to make sure they’re in good order and ready to go. He makes a waving motion with his hand and Nico almost falls over when the boat jerks forward from the force of the water. “You ok?” Nico glares at him who tried and failed to keep a straight face.

Percy decided he wanted to sail out to find some coral reefs and Nico agreed it would be a good idea. He steered from the cabin while Nico stood near to bow leaning over the railing and watch the water splash up alongside the boat cutting through the vast ocean blue. He ponders to himself if what he’s doing is the right thing, allowing Percy to enjoy himself in moments like this in blissful ignorance of his impending death date. It feels like as if he’s leading him on. But he can’t tell him the truth. Who knows what it will do to him. It could break him.

Nico thinks back to Jason and how he accepted his fate reassured that Piper would not the the victim of a prophecy. In a way she still was a victim in a different sense. She lost a lover, a best friend. He remembers the few times she would visit New Rome during the holidays, seeing the sad smiles and the vacant look in her eyes when she stares at the memoriam statue of Jason standing tall and proud at the bottom of the hills where his shrines sat.

Even worse was Thalia Grace. The last time he saw her was at Jason’s funeral. She stood stoically and stone faced during the ceremony. When it was over she spat at Apollo’s face and left with her Hunters. Apollo didn’t do anything and allowed her to walk off unpunished. He apologized to everyone for what happened to the son of Jupiter, took full responsibility for what happened to him, showed great thanks for the demigods who helped him with his trials, and left on his chariot as the sun setted in the horizon.

Leo once confided to Nico that he feels it’s his fault Jason died. “The prophecy of the seven said that either storm or fire must fall. I think because I cheated death that the fates decided Jason should take my place. I should have never come back.” Nico wished there was something he could say to these people who were deeply affected by the death of Jason, but what can he say? It would only hurt them further if they knew the truth.

Nico accepted a long time ago that death was part of life, but that doesn’t mean you would be ready for it. But the best you can do is to make your life worthwhile while you can. And he hopes he’s able to fulfil that for Percy with the time he has left.

The found a patch of coral reefs and Percy jumped into the ocean to see them up close. Nico joined him in the water and almost regretted it when he almost drowned. Luckily Percy was by his side and when they dived under the surface he created an air bubble around them. They admired the beautiful ecosystem of corals and other sea life that surround them, Percy would name and point out the different species of coral to Nico. Nico takes him by the chin and turns his head to face him and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” Percy smiles and envelopes him into a real, deep kiss. “I love you most.”

*****

The two children of Hades sit at their usual spot on top of the Pluto temple in the outskirts of the Field of Mars, some patches of spring wildflowers are starting grow. “I don’t want to put a damper on the mood but,” Hazel begins. “How much time does Percy have left now?” “Around 2 years.” Hazel nods to herself and Nico continues to stare at the setting sun.

“Do you think he’s happy?” Nico asks. “Of course I do. Despite what he’s been through, I believe he’s the happiest I’ve seen him. But what I want to know is if you’re happy?” Nico ponders this for a moment. “...Yeah. I think I am. But I do have one regret.” Hazel tilts her head. “What is it?” “That I can’t make more time to spend with him.” Hazel takes Nico’s hand and rests her head on his shoulder. He leans into her.

“July 1st.”  
“Hm?”  
“July 1st is his death date.”  
Hazel sits up right and stares at Nico wide eyed. “Nico, you didn’t have to-” “I trust you with this information. It...feels good to finally tell someone.” Tears welled up in Hazel’s golden eyes and she hugs her brother tight. “Thank you for trusting me.”

*****

Nico sits alone on the floor of his and Percy bedroom trying to meditate but too many thoughts were crowding his mind. He tries to lets the thoughts pass and focus more on his surroundings, his breathing, his heartbeat, but his mind isn’t in the right place at the moment. He lets out a sigh and falls on his back on the hardwood floor, staring aimlessly at the ceiling fan. A few stray tears roll down from the corner of his eyes and disappear into his hair. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take this without breaking down into a fit of ugly sobs.

The death date is slowly approaching, Nico could practically hear the clock ticking Percy’s life away. His depression has slowly been coming back and it’s getting harder to not fall into old habits. And the worst part is Percy’s taking notice. It hurts him even more when Percy holds him and comforts him while Nico just cries and doesn’t try to pry into what’s wrong because damnit he knows him too well and hopes Nico will eventually say something when he’s ready.

He did consider once that maybe he should tell him the truth, but immediately shuts the idea down. He even attempted to assure himself of the aftermath of Percy’s passing.  
_‘You can visit him in Elysium.’_  
_‘You can summon him every once in awhile.’_  
Despite constant reassurance it was no help either.

Nico hears the front door open and close along with soft footsteps approaching the bedroom door. He quickly sits up, crosses his legs, closes his eyes and feigned a relaxed face. The door creaks open. “Nico are you- oh.” The bedroom door closes and Nico released a breath when Percy’s footfalls fade down the hallway. A wave of guilt weighed heavy on his chest

_‘I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet.’_

*****

Percy wanted to do something special for Nico’s 18th birthday/2 year anniversary. This required a mini birthday party with their immediate friend group (Nico was allowed to invite Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil from Camp Half Blood), a nice dinner at a chinese restaurant in San Francisco, and buying a bottle of wine from the least expensive liquor store in New Rome.

When they got back to their apartment Percy rifled through one of the cabinets in the kitchen and produces two wine glasses. They walk to the living room and take a seat on the couch while Percy serves the wine. “Something tells me you’re trying to put me in a good mood,” said Nico as he smirked behind the lip of his glass. “Is it working?” Percy asked playfully. “We’ll see how far you keep this up,” Nico jokes.

They sip their wine in comfortable silence. After about 10 minutes Percy puts his empty glass on the coffee table. “Nico I…this is bad time to bring it up but…” he sighs. “If there’s something wrong that’s going on, you know you can tell me. Right?” Nico can feel his throat close up with guilt. “I know. It’s just that I’m used to keeping everything to myself. I’m afraid I would burden you too much if I dumped my emotional baggage on you.”

“You’re not a burden,” said Percy. He takes Nico’s hand into his. “I want you to feel safe telling me anything that’s going on in your mind. And I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable-” “It’s ok.” Nico gives Percy’s hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

_‘Tell him the truth.’_

“I...I’ve been thinking a lot...about…”  
“About what?”  
“...Mortality.”

Nico inwardly grimaced at his cowardice. “I’ve been thinking about the people we’ve lost over the years, and it finally hit me on how fragile human lives are. I’m afraid of the uncertainty of the future and the people I care about. I fear who will be taken next by death’s arms.” He chuckles mirthlessly. “I think I’m going through a crisis of some sort.”

_‘He has the right to know.’_

“I had no idea you felt that way.” said Percy. Nico sets his glass down and shifts to move closer to Percy’s side. He rests his head on his chest, the son of Poseidon’s fingers brushed through the long unruly locks of his hair. “Percy. If...you somehow found out you only have a few months left to live, how would you take it?” Percy was silent for a few moments and a sting of fear made Nico’s inside jerk . Did he give himself away? “I don’t know. I would be shocked, of course. But I think I would make the best from the time I have left you know?” Nico sighs. “Yeah.”

_‘Coward.’_

Percy pecks Nico’s forehead and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down his temple to his cheek. “Happy birthday,” he said. “Happy anniversary,” Nico said.

*****

A year has come and gone. Only six months left now  
and he still hasn’t said a word...

*****

It was a restless sleep during the entire night. Nico tossed and turned, glared at the dark ceiling, and spent the rest of the early morning staring hopelessly at Percy’s back. His heart made a painful pang in his chest. It’s July 1st. Percy’s last day on earth.

A thousand scenarios raced through his mind. He always knew when Percy will die but he never wondered how it would happen until now. He’s in good health so the death must be sudden, like a freak accident. Will he trip down a flight of stairs and break his neck? Will he choke on his lunch? Will Zeus decide he’s bored and smite him where he stands?

A tear slips from Nico’s eyes. Then another. And another. And they just kept coming. This was it. It was really it. He tries to rush out of bed so he could hide in the bathroom but his foot got stuck in the comforter and he falls on the floor. “Nico?” Shit. “Nico are you ok?” Percy groggily sits up and finds him laying pathetically on the floor shaking from his contained sobs. “Hey,” He gets up from bed and was immediately at Nico’s side. “Did you hurt yourself?” “N-No. I-”

Nico locks eyes with Percy and for the first time in years, he wills the Death Timer to reveal Percy’s number. 2 hours. It’s coming quicker than he anticipated. “I’m fine,” Nico said. “It..it was just...” “Was it Tartarus?” Percy guessed. Nico almost wanted to lie a confirm Percy’s assumption but he stopped himself and said, “No. it wasn’t a nightmare.” “Then what’s wrong?”

Before Nico could say a word a loud rapid knock sounds through the apartment. Percy and Nico get up and head to to the front door and open it. A young camper wearing a probatio tablet was panting heavily. “P-Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo,” he gasped. “You’ve been summoned to the Senate! It’s an emergency!”

*****

There was a loud commotion booming inside of the Senate hall when Percy and Nico entered. Everyone was either standing around in confusion or trying to get Reyna and Frank’s attention by shouting questions. Frank too notice of their entrance and nudges Reyna with his elbow. She looks in his direction and her eyes follow the two demigod boys takes a seat near her side of the room. She raises a hand and everyone fell silent and took their seats.

“I know all of you are concerned by the urgency of this meeting, but we must not let panic take over us,” She pauses for a moment to make sure her words sink in. “Our scouts have reported that the titan Hyperion has been spotted alongside a small army of monsters west of San Francisco.”

An uproar of shock echoed in the building and Frank yelled out a stern “Silence!” Everyone immediately quieted down into a murmur and Reyna continued. “We don’t know how he managed to escape from Tartarus or what his intentions are, but we assume it to be an obvious threat. No other titans has been spotted so he must be working alone with the monsters he managed to rally up.” She unseathes her sword. “We must make haste and take him down before he either goes to Mount Othyus or Camp Jupiter! We will lead him away from the city to lessen collateral damage and endangering mortal lives! All of you get ready for battle and head to the Field of Mars to rally up!”

Everyone gave a shout of affirmation and filed out of the Senate. Nico and Percy follow the crowd but Nico begins to lag behind the masses. Percy seemed to have noticed and turned his head to find him standing stagnant. He pushes his way past to get to him. “Hey what’s up?” Percy takes Nico’s hand and he just could take it anymore. He pulled him away from the disbursing crowd to an isolated corner behind a pillar.

“I’m...I’m so sorry Percy,” Nico choked. “I can’t play pretend anymore. There’s something extremely important you need to know. And please forgive me for keeping this from you for a long, long time.” “What? What is it?” Percy asked. There was fear underlying in his voice, as if he’s bracing himself for another heartbreak.

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Nico reassured. “But even so, it wouldn't matter because...because...my God...” Nico’s hands shake and his chest tightens when he finally lets out the dreaded news that’s been plaguing his mind for years. “Percy, you’re going to die today.”

There was silence between them. Few agonizing seconds pass and Percy finally speaks. “I-I don’t understand.” “I mean is that as of now, you have 1 hour and 38 minutes left. I’ve always known the day you will die since we first met at the cliffside near Westover Hall!” Nico gasped harshly as if his body is forcing him to purge the truth all at once.

“I was born with this dreaded ability called the Death Timer! I can see peoples life count down to the minute they will breathe their last breath! I knew when Bianca was going to die despite my young, naive self wanting to deny it to be true! I knew those kids who have fallen during the Titan War were going to meet their inevitable fate! I knew Jason would meet his end regardless of what anyone of us would have done! Neither Piper, Meg, nor Apollo could have prevented it!”

The son of Hades was practically sobbing. Despite the pain of finally revealing his most horrible secret to the person he loved and cared about the most, for the first time he finally felt free. “For whatever reason, Hazel and Leo were the only rare exceptions that I know of. Fate wanted them alive. The rest is predetermined.”

The truth has been revealed. Nico waits for Percy to berate him, to blame him for not telling anyone about his ability. He’s ready for him to get angry and die resenting him. But instead he feels Percy’s hand caress his cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. His looks up at him with wide eyes. “I may as well make the best with the time I have left taking down Hyperion,” said Percy and he gives a genuine soft smile.

“B-But-”  
“I like the idea of dying protecting the people I care about. As long as it’s not humiliating. Do you know how I’m going to die?”  
“No but-”  
“Aw that’s too bad.”  
“Percy you’re not taking this seriously!”

The feeling of guilt and sorrow was replaced with disbelief and infuriation as Nico slammed his fists into Percy’s chest. “What the hell is wrong with you!? You’re going to die in about an hour and you’re making jokes!?” The son of Poseidon grabs hold of Nico’s wrists and he glares up at him. “I’m sorry you had to keep that knowledge to yourself,” said Percy. “It must have been painful.”

Nico’s body goes rigid. His hands relaxed in Percy’s hold, his fingers unclenched slowly. “I...I’m so tired,” Nico whispered, hanging his head. He feels Percy’s lips press to the top of his head. “I’ll be honest, Nico. I’m terrified of dying. But if I can do something that can help Camp Jupiter stop Hyperion, then I’d gladly do it.” Nico nods to himself. “I understand.” He pulls the shadows around them and they appear in their bedroom.

Percy looks around confused. “Shouldn’t we be heading to the Field of Mars?” “I need my sword.” Nico reaches for his stygian iron sword resting inside it’s scabbard from behind the nightstand. “Let’s go.” Right when Percy turned away from him to leave the room Nico slams the hilt of his sword into the back of Percy’s head and he falls unconscious to the floor. “I’m sorry, but if I can do something now to protect you I’d gladly do it.”

*****

Nico arrives to the Field of Mars where everyone was setting up to head out to San Francisco. A camper offers him some armor and he straps it on with his sword tied to his waist. “Nico!” Hazel runs up to him and takes hold of his shoulders. “I saw you and Percy stay behind at the Senate building, what happened?” She asked. “I told him the truth.” Nico said “The truth?”

Hazel’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open. “You told him about his death date!? You waited until today!?” Nico shushes her, lest someone overhears them.  
“That doesn’t matter anymore. He’s not coming to the fight.”  
“What do mean he’s not coming?”  
“I knocked him out.”  
“What!? You think that would help!? I thought death dates were set in stone!?”  
“Holy fucking Hera Hazel quiet down!”

Up ahead Frank is shouting to get everyone’s attention to listen for instructions on strategy and battle formations from him and Reyna. “I’ve been passive about the Death Timer my entire life,” said Nico. “I don’t know how previous descendents of Hades with this power handled it, but I’m determined to change fate myself if possible.”

Once Frank and Reyna made sure the instructions were clear, the roman army marched to the gates of Camp Jupiter. Nico scans around himself and catches a glimpse of some of the campers timers. No one one around his immediate vicinity is going to die today. Even if there were going to be a few casualties, Nico’s not sure if he could save them all by himself.

The army marches into the west of San Francisco where Hyperion was last seen. They managed to bypass the police closing off the area by splitting up and meeting at a rendezvous point within the area. Up ahead amidst the destruction was Hyperion dressed in armor alongside his swaray of monsters. “Ah, the Roman demigods have finally arrived!” the titan exclaimed. “About time you showed up!”

“Romans! Get in formation!” Reyna called out. Hyperion clicked his tongue. “I was expecting more of a challenge from you demigods. But no matter. I just want to tear apart as much as I can before I go down into that hell hole again!”

Hyperion raise his sword with a yell and the monsters charged forward meeting with the roman fleet in the middle. Nico dodged some spears and parried swords coming his way. He swung his sword in an arc and caught a telkhine in the abdomen and it’s essence was sucked into the ebony metal. He hears a crack in the air and above his head he can see Frank transformed into a dragon and charged straight for Hyperion.

The monster army flanked around and charged forward. Reyna shouted for certain sections of the army to separate in order to avoid everyone getting cornered. Suddenly more monsters were coming out of the vacant buildings and joining in the fight. They came in droves, which was a major set back since the army couldn’t have anticipated that this many monsters have come. Frank was keeping Hyperion busy so it’s one less problem Reyna and the rest should deal with for the moment.

Nico kept charging though, stabbing and slashing, summoning some skeletons, anything he can do to kill off the brigade. He can feel himself getting exhausted and the only thing keeping him going was Reyna’s shared strength. Hyperion managed to get the upper hand on Frank and punched him into a building, knocking him out.

“After I’m through with you all, I’ll storm through Camp Jupiter and reduce it into dirt!” The titan shouted. A surge of vibrations shuddered underneath everyone’s feet. Demigods and monsters stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in confusion. “What is this?” Hyperion demanded. What sounded like creaking metal pipes was coming from under the street. And then suddenly, the asphalt under Hyperion split apart and a powerful geyser of water sent him off his feet.

”You’re foolish to come back from Tartarus!” Nico turned around and his heart sank when he saw Percy Jackson running towards where the battle was resuming. “You shouldn’t be here!” Nico called out when he approached him. “That was a dick move you did, knocking me out like that!” Percy snapped back. “I was trying to protect you!” A gorgon comes up behind Percy and he slashes behind himself without looking and the monster collapses. “You can protect me by having my back!”

The ground shook as Hyperion managed to stand back up from getting blasted from a sewer water geyser. “Damn Poseidon spawn! I’ll end you!” Percy pulls on Nico’s sleeve and asks him “How much time do I have left?” A cold chill goes down Nico’s spine making goose bumps rise on his skin. He glances up and makes eye contact with Percy. “About 8 minutes and 25 seconds.” “Alright, let’s make it count.”

Hyperion began to barrel towards the demigod army and Reyna gave her signal for the archers who congregated to the top of the buildings a distance away and shoot a barrage of arrows at the titan. Percy charges towards him and Nico follows closely behind while he’s distracted, they fight off some of the monsters that got in their way. “Do you have a plan?” Nico asks Percy. “Kick Hyperion’s ass, die a hero. Hopefully not in a humiliating way.” Nico rolls his eyes but managed a small smile.

“Hey!” Percy waves Riptide around to get Hyperion’s attention. “It’s me you want! Come get me!” Hyperion lets out a roar and swings his sword down. Percy and Nico doge with ease and start dancing around slashing at the titan legs to keep him distracted while the roman army come up with a plan to take him down completely. Percy raise his hand up and the water from the broken pipes beneath the street shoot up into Hyperion’s face. “Auuurgh! You damn Poseidon spawn!” He pulls out what looks like a large vile filled with a sickly green liquid of of his pouch.

It was as if time went into slow motion. Nico watched as Hyperion threw the vial towards Percy’s direction and suddenly his feet began to run faster than his mind can think ‘Save him.’ The next thing he knew he felt glass break over his head and the feeling of his flesh being flayed alive.

‘Drakon poison,’ Nico thinks as he screams bloody murder. The pain was unbearable, he can hardly see, can hardly hear the commotion happen around him as he fell to the ground. Some of the poison dripped passed his lips and Nico frantically spat it out, the inside of his mouth burned hotter than fire. He feels a pair of arms cradle his head and cry out his name. It was Percy. Nico looks up at him and smiles. A few scratches on his face and arms, but he was safe. Safe and alive.

In the corner of his eye, Nico could see a blurry figure approaching Percy from behind, a spear raised about it’s head. Percy must have noticed his distressed reaction because the moment he turned around he was impaled by the gorgon’s spear. Nico couldn’t remember what happened next, he blacked out for a moment from a lack of air from screaming too much. When he regained consciousness a few seconds later the gorgon was a pile of dust and Percy was lying on his back with riptide limp in his hand.

There was a rumbling explosion and a loud screech, which means Frank managed to recover from being knocked out. War cries and stomping footsteps advanced towards Hyperion in droves. A couple of demigods managed to drag both Percy and Nico away to a makeshift infirmary far from the fight with other injured demigods. All Nico could remember during the trip was muttering, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

They are laid next to each other when they arrived at the infirmary and the children of Apollo healers immediately attempt to treat them both but Nico knows it’s too late. Percy has 3 minutes left, and he feels he has no time left either. “The spear was covered in drakon poison,” Nico overheard one of the healers say. “I’m afraid neither of them will make it.”

“Nico,” he heard Percy rasp beside him. He turns his head to his left and sees Percy smile weakly, holding his hand out. “Thank you so much for making my life worth living,” he said. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Nico sobs and takes his hand, gripping it with the last bit of strength he has left. “Spin me around just to pin me down on the cover of this strange bed,” Nico sang softly to himself. “Spin me around just to pin me down…”

Somewhere in the distance Nico can hear what sounded like Hazel’s cries and Annabeth screaming at the healers to do something, anything.

5

He sees a dark silhouette approach, midnight wings outstretched and a hand reaching out.

 

4

 

“I’m afraid it’s time,” said Thanatos.

 

3

 

“Let me go with him.” said Nico.  
“Of course, my lord. You’re both right on schedule.”

 

2

 

_I’ll be home in a little while lover I’ll be home…_

 

 

1

 

 

“I love you.”  
“I love you most.”

 

 

 

0

 

 

 


End file.
